


Happiest Place on Earth

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Anon Prompted: we both get lost at disneyworld and somehow stumble across each other and decide to be lost together au





	1. Chapter 1

She was lost. Completely, hopelessly, lost. Now, some would say being lost at Disney World wasn’t a bad thing. Perhaps even that one was never truly lost at Disney World. But the sun was setting and she needed to get in line for the Haunted Mansion before the atmosphere of it all was ruined.

“Honestly, Belle…” She muttered to herself, adjusting the headband sporting golden ears with a deep red rose between them. “Only you could lose your way in Frontier Land…”

She was so preoccupied with her map as she crossed over the bridge at the base of Splash Mountain that she didn’t even notice the boy collide with her legs.“

“Oh my gosh!” She said instantly. “I am so sorry!”

The boy paid her no heed, only running to the railing on the bridge, watching in absolute wonder as the ride’s log descended down the waterfall and cascaded in a splash, spraying the bridge softly.

“Baelfire!” A voice said sternly. Belle blinked as a man appeared, leaning heavily on his cane as he came to his son’s side. “Honestly boy…You can’t run off like that.”

“But the splash!” Baelfire said. “Can we go on the ride Papa?”

“Not yet, son. We have dinner reservations with Cinderella and her friends, remember?”

It was surreal. All thoughts of The Haunted Madison was forgotten as she watched none other than Mr. Gold kneel beside his son. It was odd seeing him outside of his hand-tailored suits and without a tie, but his dress pants were still dark and his gold-tipped cane was still present. He rose and they turned back towards her, apparently headed the same way as her. Baelfire spotted her first.

“Miss Belle!”

There were many heads that shot up, apparently looking for the princess that wasn’t there. Belle gave the boy a smile as she stepped out of the main walkway to walk with them. Suddenly, she felt ridiculous in her princess ears and with a lanyard of pins around her neck.

“Hello Baelfire. Small world it is to see you here.” She greeted. “Hello, Mr. Gold.”

“Miss French.” He nodded, and she was happy to see she wasn’t the only one with a pin lanyard around her neck. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I got lost.” She admitted. “I was trying to find The Haunted Mansion.”

“We’re going to dinner with Cinderella!” Baelfire said excitedly. His mess of unruly curls were barely tamed by his pair of ears, proudly brandishing R2D2.

“I’m afraid we’ll be late if we can’t find our way back to the Monorail…” Gold trailed off, and Belle smiled.

She noticed how his eyes never stood still. However, unlike Baelfire’s, they were filled with more distrust and fear rather than wonder and happiness. She recalled the scandal a few months back. His ex wife, Milah, had up and disappeared. She was found later in the bed of Killian Jones. The two had promptly left the little town of Storybrooke, ostracized out of necessity since no one wanted on Gold’s bad side even though he was scarcely seen out and about anymore unless it was with his son. The divorce was immediate. Rumors flew. The custody battle would start soon.

Oh. Well. That explained why they were here, at least.

“We’ll simply have to be lost together.” Belle said easily. “As long as you don’t mind the company.”

“Not at all.” Gold said, his shoulders finally relaxing. A smile twitched at his lips.

As they walked, Belle referencing her map and Gold cutting through crowds, Baelfire walked between them, chattering on and on about the rides and shows and pins he’d gotten (“Two lanyards! One for trading and one to keep!”) Belle was about to ask how he’d gotten his father to even consider going on Space Mountain when they were suddenly at the beginning of the park again.

“Monorail.” Gold said with a sigh of relief. “We’ll just make it.”

“Come see Cinderella, Belle!” Baelfire blurted. “She’s not your favorite but Prince Charming will be there with the step sisters and–”

“I-I couldn’t.” Belle said, giving the boy an apologetic smile when his face turned down. “You and your father should have dinner. Besides, my ride…”

“You could.” Gold suddenly blurted. He cleared his throat as his son’s gaze turned hopeful. Belle opened her mouth to decline again. She was on a budget. She could never afford that! But Gold shook his head. “The dinner, well all of it, was for three. It’s already been paid for.”

Now both of their eyes were hopeful, and something in her chest stuttered. She suddenly felt very lost again. But Gold’s gaze was burning into her, begging, needing someone there he could trust. When did he start trusting her?

“You’d get to meet Prince Charming.” Gold tempted again.

Belle shook her head, getting the feeling she didn’t need Charming at all.

“Well how can I say no to that?”

Baelfire cheered, and quickly caught himself as he started to dash off to the station again.

“Cinderella is his favorite princess.” Gold explained. “He’s been looking forward to this dinner all year.”

“Whose your favorite princess?” Belle asked.

This time, the smile on Gold’s lips was genuine as he turned to her. “I suppose you’ll have to guess, dearie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Could we have Belle and Gold being mistaken for a couple? And the actor for Prince Charming low-key being into Belle and Gold having Opinions on that? Not cane-smashing opinions, just slightly-territorial opinions. Or angsting about how she could never want him. Angst is good too.

“Move over Drizella you chatted up the last one!”

“It's not my fault he found me so alluring, Anastasia! Now, young prince, what might your name be?”

Belle giggled at the two step sisters clad in pink and green as they fawned over Baelfire and bickered over who would be the one to marry him. They even went so far as to complement his father, making Gold give the first sincere laugh she’d heard from in in a long while. The boy took it in strides, telling the two of them that he preferred blondes. They scoffed and dashed away, but not before signing his little book and assuring him they'd wait if he ever changed his mind.

“He's a natural with the ladies.” She said. “You’ll be in trouble when he gets older.”

Gold smiled as he took another bite of whatever food he'd decided to put on his plate. Truth be told he couldn't remember what exactly he'd gotten. He couldn't remember most of that day before they'd met up with Belle. It was a blessing. Here he was with someone Baelfire trusted and who he could trust with Baelfire. Had been for an hour or so after school every other Thursday for a year. His son adored the book club she'd put together for the children, and he adored the librarian. Belle always told him he was welcome to come by after school anytime, and though Gold never took her up on that offer, he knew his son could not have been in safer hands.

It was almost too good to be true they'd met up with her at all. And after the disaster that the last few months had been leading up to the divorce and the hardship they'd face once home with the looming custody battle...Well, his son deserved this little distraction.

“Miss Belle!” Baelfire whispered as the step sisters disappeared to the next table. “Prince Charming is right behind you!”

Belle gave a surprised gasp, pretending to be excited over the prospect of meeting the prince. It was, after all, the whole reason she'd came with them. Or so Baelfire thought.

“And who is this lovely princess?”

The prince was clad in white and gold, looking as if he'd stepped right out of the movie. He gave them a bow, before taking Belle’s hand in his.

“It is lovely to meet you, Miss…?”

“Uh, Belle.” She said, and Gold couldn't tell if she was flustered due to the prince’s good looks or the fact that he'd brought her hand to his lips.

The prince hummed. “I know a Belle, but you certainly put her beauty to shame.” He glanced to Gold. “Your husband is a lucky man.”

“Indeed I am.” Gold said, unable to resist playing along with the confusion. His son gave him a confused look, but his father only winked at him.

Prince Charming chuckled, turning to his son. “Make note, little prince. True love comes in many forms, and I believe these two have it.”

Baelfire’s eyes widened, looking between Belle and his father. Then he was beaming, letting the prince sign his book before he was off.

“Papa why did you make the prince think you and Belle are married?” Baelfire asked, his voice almost accusing. Lying was bad. He’d been told so many times. And he was pretty sure lying to royalty was worse.

“Well Bae…” Gold stuttered, caught.

Belle interjected. “The prince thought I was the real Belle. And if he invited me away to visit with Cinderella how could I have finished the dinner with you?”

Baelfire seemed to accept this, going back to eating what little was left on his plate and sparking with an excited energy when Cinderella drew near.

“Thank you. For the explanation.” Gold said. “I’m sorry if I went too far.”

“Not at all.” Belle said with a giggle. She must have imagined the hint of jealousy that had made him not deny Prince Charming’s assumption. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll not be swooning at Prince Charming of all princes.”

“Ah. So you will be swooning at a prince.” Of course she would. Belle deserved a prince, of course. For what she’d done and what she was doing for them she deserved any prince she wanted. “And which one, pray tell, is it that had stolen your heart?”

“You’ll have to guess that one too.” Belle said simply, smiling at him over her glass of soda. “Just know it definitely isn’t one as superficial as Prince Charming.”

Gold hummed, unable to help but wonder who it was that would be able to charm her so. There was really no need for the surge of jealousy that had come when the Prince kissed her hand. Belle no doubt wanted a prince to sweep her off her feet. After all, what woman didn’t? He sat back in his chair, watching as Belle showed Baelfire a puzzle game she’d made out of the crayons they’d provided for Baelfire, distracting the boy enough from his constant vigilance of Cinderella that when the princess appeared behind him it took him by surprise. Baelfire was beaming even before the princess came. Belle, the cause of the smile. A smile he hadn’t seen on his son in a long while. If nothing else, he loved Belle for that. 

“Breathe, Bae.” Belle teased as the boy stammered something at Cinderella, too star-struck to function. “It’s only Cinderella.”

This seemed to help, and the boy cleared his throat, sheepishly telling Cinderella that she was his favorite, and asking permission to kiss her hand.

“What a charming little prince.” Cinderella wondered. “Your parents must be so proud.”

“His father certainly is.” Belle said with a smile. “He’s done an amazing job. I’m simply happy to witness it.”

Cinderella gave them both a smile, Gold rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly. “Well not to worry, my dear. I know a few things about wicked step mothers, and you simply can’t be one. These two are very lucky to have found you.”

The princess gave them a small bow and walked off, leaving Baelfire sitting there, confused. Why did they keep thinking Papa was with Miss Belle? Not that he’d be against that, he supposed. Papa looked happy, and he liked Miss Belle.

“Papa are we going to Epcot tomorrow?”

“Yes indeed, Bae.” Gold said, happy when his son didn’t ask any other questions. Belle’s cheeks were beet red as she giggled at Cinderella’s last comment.

“Belle, come with us!” Baelfire declared. “It’s the flower festival, and you can see all the countries you’ve wanted to!”

Belle’s eyes widened and she looked helplessly between the two boys. Gold suddenly looked very lost, and she wondered if the prospect of spending the day alone with his son was making him as nervous as the thought of spending the day alone with them was making her.

“I don’t want to impose…” Belle said, her voice trailing off.

“Not at all.” Gold said. “It saves us from wasting a ticket…”

“Well who am I to say no to that?” Belle said with a giggle. “I’ll just...ah, have to extend a hotel stay.”

“We can come with you for that!” Baelfire said with a smile. “Right, Papa?”

“Of course. We’ll do all we can to help.”

 

Belle smiled, “I will too.”

Gold’s heart stuttered in his chest. Somehow, Belle knew of their struggles. Of their plight. And her eyes held no judgements. He wasn’t sure if it were the divorce months ago that was making his heart falter so easily or if it were Belle. He wasn’t her prince, but perhaps, for a few days more, he could pretend he were.


End file.
